1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for ripping and tearing bags and/or for opening bags, wherein the device includes a plurality of driven, endless rotary support elements supporting ripping projections, wherein the rotary support elements are disposed sequentially along the axis of rotation.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a ripping device is known for example from the European printed patent document EP 0,686,562-A1 and has proven to be useful in practice. Bags are ripped open with this device in a surprisingly simple way. Jammings and windings of accompanying materials around the ripping drum are also excluded. However, a content of the bags of long and tear-resistant pieces presents problems, such as hemp strings or video tapes. These pieces end up in part in the slot between the rotary support elements.